A thin line between love and hate
by Tellybabe
Summary: Set after Aaron hits Jackson in the woolpack. And how you can fall in love with the person you are surposed to hate
1. Chapter 1

**Okay this is my new story I am glad you all enjoyed the last one. This story takes place after Aaron hits Jackson in the woolpack. **

Jackson climbed into his taxi feeling a mixture of angry sadness and regret he called the police he knew Aaron had issues but Jackson was so upset he just couldn't let him get away with it. He walked up to the stairs to his flat he could hear his flat mate Paul inside. Paul was the one who convinced Jackson to go and find Aaron and tell him how that kiss made him feel well that was to late now as far as Jackson was concerned he never wanted to lay his eyes on Aaron again.

Paul: Hey mate how'd it go?

Jackson: See for yourself

Paul: Bloody hell mate did he do that?

Jackson: Yep

Paul: Sorry mate

Jackson: Not your fault Aaron is a nutter

Paul: Well at least you found out before you was in to deep. Did you go to the police?

Jackson: Yeah and I hope they throw away the key look mate I am going to have a bath and an early night.

Paul: Okay mate always here

Jackson: Thanks

Paul had never seen Jackson so upset he had lived with him for three years and never saw Jackson this way over some guy.

Jackson made his way down the hall to his room once in there he went and had a bath and let himself cry he really liked Aaron and that kiss they shared he knew although he didn't know Aaron that long he knew he was crazy about him but after what had happened he wasn't going to go near him.

A few days later Jackson and Paul needed to get some food in Jackson hadn't been out of the flat apart from when he had to work other than that he just stayed in his room he was still very upset. So Paul dragged Jackson out demanding a film night and a take away. But first they needed food to munch out on so Paul insisted Jackson had to come to. It was a Saturday so Jackson and Paul made there way to their local Tesco's. what he didn't know was the last person in there he wanted to see.

Aaron had been charged with ABH the last few days he kept himself busy in work trying to avoid the evils the locals were giving him. So he got the bus to hotton and had a walk about the guilt about what he did to Jackson making him feel awful. He needed fags and saw Tesco's so popped in but never in a million years did he think he would see his face again.

Paul and Jackson made there way over to the till and that's where Jackson saw him at the counter buying fags he felt sick he tummy went funny was that love or hate no he thought to himself it was hate it had to be Aaron was a nutter he hated him.

Aaron turned round and saw him he looked angry who was the guy Jackson was with Aaron felt a pain in his tummy he was jealous he had o right to be after what he did to

Him.

Shopkeeper: Hello sir can I help you

Aaron and Jackson were both in shock and it didn't go unnoticed by Paul.

Paul: Jackson you alright

Jackson: Yeah sorry it's just err…

Paul: Is that him?

Jackson: Yeah

Paul: Right

Jackson: Paul no please

Aaron paid for his fags and was going to make a run for it but someone grabbed his arm.

Paul: Oi nut job

Aaron: You what

Paul: Word outside

Jackson: Paul he aint worth it

Paul: No but you are

Aaron: Didn't take you long did it

Jackson: Excuse me

Aaron: To find your latest shag

Jackson: Well for your information he isn't my latest shag as you so nicely put it he is my mate although it's none of your business.

Paul: Who do you think you are I am not the type of person to get angry but you. Jackson a good bloke and he didn't deserve that

Aaron: I KNOW

The whole shop was looking now expecting there to be a major bust up any minute.

Jackson: Aaron I think you have caused enough scenes this week unless you want to deck the other cheek you know so they match?

Aaron: I am so sorry about that

Jackson: Save it I don't care enough to hear it I just want you banged up where you belong you nasty little chav.

Aaron: You know what you aint so perfect Jackson

Jackson: Maybe not but I am more so than you

Jackson stormed out of the shop closely flowed by Paul. Leaving a very angry Aaron behind was this hate or secretly love.


	2. Chapter 2

Three weeks had past and Jackson still couldn't get Aaron out of his head. Paul and Jackson were planning to meet up with a few mates at bar west Jackson wasn't really in the mood but Paul was and couldn't wait to get Jackson out. Jackson was getting fed up of wanting Aaron so he decided he was going on the pull this wasn't really like Jackson but he needed to get Aaron out of his head once and for all.

Paul: God I love it in here

Jackson: Yeah me to

Paul: Jackson

Jackson: What

Paul: Let's have fun

Jackson: (Laughs) Okay

As the night went on Jackson began to feel very drunk he started talking to this guy called Darren.

Darren: I am bored let's get out of here and have a party of our own.

Jackson: Yeah sounds good

When they arrived back at Jacksons flat it wasn't long before they were ripping each others clothes off. Darren pushed Jackson against the wall Jackson was to drunk to say no he wasn't normally like this he always got to know a person before he had sex with them but at the moment he was so angry about his feelings towards Aaron he should hate him but what really scared Jackson was the fact he still wanted him more then anyone he ever known he felt something he never felt before and it scared the life out of him maybe Darren would help …. For now.

When Jackson woke up the events of last nigh came flashing back to him. He regretted sleeping with Darren using him when he really wanted Aaron.

Darren: Moring

Jackson: Moring

Darren: Err…. Look mate last night was err good but I best be of now you know I aint looking for anything serious.

Jackson: I know me to mate well…. Not with you anyway.

Darren: I can tell want my advice…. Sometimes you just got to do what's best for you.

Jackson: But what if the thing that's best for me is not what I really want

Darren: Was it that bad

Jackson: Well I am he is going to court

Darren: Okay well….. Do you love him?

Jackson: ….. I cant I am trying to listen to m head

Darren: I have tried that in the past mate but just remember you may choose you head your heart always wins in the end.

Jackson: Thank you wow this weird I mean we slept together last night and now I am talking to you about my not so ex who is a complete nut job.

Darren: I once went out with someone who was dating a girl and I was there dirty little secret in the end he choose to be with me and although we didn't last I still know what we had was worth fighting for.

Jackson: Thanks Darren

Darren: Goodbye Jackson

That talk with Darren was very odd but at the same time helpful should he follow his heart and talk to Aaron tell him how he still feels or should he listen to his head and carry on pretending to hate him.

Not sure about this story and where I am going with it any ideas are welcome thanks for the reviews


	3. Chapter 3

It was just an normal working day for Jackson at work he thought about Darren's advice since he last saw him three weeks ago but he still knew he should stay well away. He never expected Aarons best mate to suddenly turn up looking for him. What shocked him most was what Adam told him. Aaron tried to kill himself. Jackson felt a mix of feelings rushing through him anger sadness regret. He felt his heart break why did he feel this way? He never felt this way about anybody before. Aaron just made him feel warm inside but he still was hurt for what he did. Jackson looked at Adams face he saw how much he cared for Aaron why couldn't Aaron see this everybody just wanted to help this thought made Jackson angry he needed to get through to him. Like Adam said maybe he was the only one that could get through to him.

Jackson: Yeah I will come and talk to him but I aint taking none of his crap.

Adam: Thanks Jackson

On the way to smithy cottage he felt nervous how would Aaron react to him being there was this such good idea? Well he was about to find out.

Adam: You alright mate?

Jackson: Don't know yet

After a few seconds of waiting on the doorstep Aaron opened the door shock and anger writing all over his face. After Aaron almost slammed the door in their faces he finally let them in. After a shouting match. Jackson stormed out he had enough. Not long after that Adam came out to with a not so happy face.

Jackson: There's nowt I can do mate

Adam: Sorry Jackson I know this must be hard for you. Deep down I know this must be hard for you to see but he is a nice guy.

Jackson: I think he is luck to have people like you care about him lets just hope he doesn't push you all away like he has me.

Adam: Look I got to get back mate see.

Jackson: Bye

As he watched Adam walk away he thought for a moment should he drive home or tell Aaron some more home truths. Jackson knew he had to talk to Aaron he just needed to talk to him alone. He grabbed his phone out of his pocket and texted Aaron to meet him at the park in ten. As Jackson made his way to the park he tried to work out what to say what to do not long after he got there Aaron showed up and sat on the swing next to him.

Jackson: Carmed down yet

Aaron: Have you?

Jackson: Well you're the one with anger problems so…..

Aaron: You know what I don't need this right now.

Jackson looked at Aaron he looked so upset so lost it made Jackson heart melt but he needed to stay head strong.

Jackson: Aaron I just want to talk about this properly like adult because I don't think either of us has been acting like that lately.

Aaron: I am sorry for what I did you know.

Jackson: I know you are but some times being sorry is not enough

Aaron: So what you what from me Jackson come on tell me huh?

Jackson: I want you to go back in time and not deck me

Aaron: I would do that if I could but I can't

Jackson: This is all in your hands now Aaron your life you have messed up mine so why should I let you walk away free handed.

Aaron: I will never be able to walk away free handed

Jackson: What if you do that to some other poor gay bloke huh?

Aaron: You know I would never do that again

Jackson: HOW WOULD I KNOW THAT AARON HUH? I mean come to think about it I don't hardly know you.

Aaron: So why are you here Jackson why aren't you walking away?

Jackson: I don't know

Jackson looked at Aaron looking at him he saw what was in his own eyes too want. They wanted each other they just had this connection it was like sparks would fly every time they met would did it have to be so hard when clearly they should both be together.

Jackson: I … think I am falling for you.

He saw the look in Aaron's eyes it was mixed emotions but all a sudden Cain came storming over.

Cain: Oi what the hell are you doing with him.

Jackson: Excuse me?

Cain: I mean you are making such a big thing about all of this so he decked ya and your getting him looked up I know you gay blokes are all about pink and flowers but could over it you making are lives hell.

Aaron: CAIN

Jackson: You going to tell him

Aaron: You what

Jackson: Aaron please I am giving you one last chance.

Cain: What you on about

Aaron: Nothing he's just upset about the fact I don't fancy him you know what there like I mean I am into girls I am just trying to get that into his head.

Jackson could not believe it he felt sick Aaron was really going to do this. Well why should he help him when he isn't helping himself. Jackson listened to his head and that's how it was going to be from now on.

Jackson: Good luck in court Aaron you going to need it. Because I am making sure you will get what you deserve whatever the cost.


	4. Chapter 4

It had been a week since Jackson last saw Aaron and told him he was going to make sure he got sent done he kept repeating the words in his head over and over. He really regretted being so nasty but the way Aaron made him feel and how he treated him was too much and the fact he was still crazy about Aaron was all the more confusing. The court case was tomorrow and he was getting very moody with everybody. His mum had called him and kept going on and on about what Aaron deserved he couldn't hear it. It made him angry when people talked about Aaron like that even his own mother. So it was Sunday morning and after some much needed sleep he went into the kitchen to make himself a cupper and to be left alone…

Paul: MORNING ….. Sunshine…. What's up with your ugly mug?

Jackson: Nothing

Paul: You sure

Jackson: I said so didn't i…..look sorry just tomorrow court you know… I don't know what the matter with me I it's just …. God I feel so….. You know what I don't want to talk about it lets go out eh?

Paul: Sounds like a plan where'd you fancy my treat

Jackson: Oh mate I couldn't do that

Paul: Jackson after the last few weeks you been through it's the least I could do.

Jackson: Cheers Paul I'll just get dressed

Jackson and Paul where having a really nice day they ate out went to the pub drink a lot and now they were back at the flat having a heart to heart.

Jackson: I don't want you telling anyone this but I still have feelings for him…

Paul: Aaron?

Jackson: Yeah I know I must be mad but I just…..

Paul: Jackson mate its not

Jackson: No

Paul: No I mean remember my ex Katie?

Jackson: Of coarse miss I am so perfect

Paul: Yeah (Laughs) Well I still loved her for a very long time although she cheated you know sometimes the good bits about them don't go way. I mean okay Aaron decked yah but what do you like about him?

Jackson: That's the thing I mean he can be a laugh….. He's really good looking the way he makes me feel its like no one has ever made me feel the way he does its like I am addicted to him. I can't really explain it.

Paul: You will get over him Jackson all you need is closure

Jackson: How did you get closure over Katie?

Paul: I have a talk with her no arguments just to adults sitting down and facing the facts that we still meant something to each other. And if what we had was really worth fighting for and I found out I couldn't forgive her but I could forget and move on and we went our separate ways.

Jackson: Do you miss her?

Paul: At one point Jackson as you know I loved her very much and I miss what we had but I have moved on. You will too one day. The question is do you want to?

Jackson: What if I am like you and I can't forgive?

Paul: Then you forget.

The next day Jackson woke up with tears streaming down his face today was the day Aaron would be sentenced. He felt like his heart would jump out of his chest. God he hated the way Aaron made him feel the words of his good friend Paul going round his head. How would he get closure!

Paul: Alright sleepy head brought you a coffee

Jackson: Cheers mate

Paul: How you holding up?

Jackson: Not good I really don't know if I can get over him.

Paul: Jackson if I can get over my relationship with Katie who I was with for 2 and half years. You can get over Aaron for who you have known what a couple of months?

Jackson: Yeah but…

Paul: Not buts Jackson I was thinking more about it last night if you forgive him the same if will happen again and I don't want to see that happen to you mate you're a good bloke Jackson.

Paul the left Jackson with his own thoughts Paul was right he had to get out get over him. He needed closure so that's when he decided he was going to court.

Hope you liked it I am starting to get into this story. It's all from Jacksons POV at the moment but there's a lot of Aaron to come don't you worry. Reviews are welcome as always.


	5. Chapter 5

Jackson was now getting ready for what could possibly be one of the biggest days of his life. He was now all set he was a little late so he would probably turn a few head but he wasn't the sort of guy to care too much.

Paul: So I was think we could go watch a film….. What why are you wearing a suit? Hang on mate you not going to court are yah?

Jackson: Yeah

Paul: But Jackson….

Jackson: You said I should get some closure and that's what I am doing getting closure.

Paul: I didn't mean going to court watching him get sent down and the psycho dingle clan ripping you apart!

Jackson: I am a big boy I can handle myself.

Paul: But still I am coming with yah you know back up

Jackson: NO… Sorry I know you mean well but this is something I need to do on my own.

Paul: Fair enough

Just as Jackson was about to walk out that door Paul was not done giving his opinion.

Paul: Jackson

Jackson: What?

Paul: Remember don't lose your head

Jackson: I won't

Ten minutes later he was just about to walk into the court room but he paused. He was scared he felt like his stomach was about to drop. He took one last breath before he entered. It was like time stood still everybody turned and faced him but all he could see was Aaron. The Aaron that made his heart melt the Aaron who he could feel so many mixed emotions for. He then snapped out of his gaze from Aaron and sat down. Aarons name was called and the judge made a speech. Aaron looked so torn. Aaron began to tell everybody the truth and after a long heart felt confession he finally admitted it he was gay. Jackson was so relieved and saw the pure happiness of everybody and some shock to those who didn't know. He then felt something he had never felt before in his life it was love. He was in love with he needed know what got him there or why but he knew he had to leave. Paul was right he couldn't lose his head he needed to stay strong so left walked out of those doors without a backward glance. Jackson needed a moment before walking home and knew Aaron wouldn't be out yet. He didn't expect a very happy Paddy boncing down the steps to him.

Paddy: JACKSON

Jackson: Alright Paddy is it?

Paddy: Yeah I ….. I ….. Well….. Aaron wants to see yah

Jackson: Look mate I just came to…

Paddy: Jackson please it would really mean a lot

Jackson: Okay a couple of minutes.

Paddy: Thank you

As he made his way into the big glass doors it wasn't long before he saw Aaron and his mum on the chairs Chas having a right go at Aaron's solicitor. Aaron had his head in his hands and looked much stressed. I wasn't sure if he was doing the right thing by talking to Aaron but Paddy looked desperate and he felt sorry for him and selfishly he wanted to talk to Aaron one last time.

Aaron: Any sign of…..

Paddy: Chas lets give them a minute

Chas: But his got to go back in soon though

Paddy: Chas

Chas: Okay okay

Aaron: I have got ten minites until I go back in do you want to go outside?

Jackson: Yeah

When they got outside Jackson and Aaron both didn't know what to say and unusually Aaron was the first to speak.

Aaron: Why are you hear Jackson?

Jackson: I told you I was going to do whatever it took for you to get sent down.

Aaron: Jackson do you know how hard that was for me to do that

Jackson: I DON'T CARE

Aaron: I don't believe you

Jackson: No then more fool you mate.

Aaron: When I saw you in there I couldn't not tell them I felt as if I owed you.

Jackson: Well you manned up congrats. Best be off better things to do.

As Jackson was about to walk away Aaron was not done.

Aaron: JACKSON I AM SORRY.

Jackson: HAVE A NICE LIFE AARON. GOODBYE GOOD RIDENCES AND GOOD LUCK.

But was this really the end far from it.

Thanks again for the reviews there's a lot more to come don't you worry.


	6. Chapter 6

It was the day after the night before where Jackson saw Aaron and Adam in bar west and kissed his mate Joe. It was just a friendly kiss but Aaron didn't know that. When Jackson came out from the toilets it really scared him how much he was pleased to see him how could he be after what he done to him it didn't make sense. So now Jackson was lying in bed with a horrible hangover and aching heart. Love sure did suck sometimes well he had to get over it now and move on. He then received a call from an unknown person he could be business.

Jackson: Jackson Walsh

Declan: Declan Macey I am calling to offer you a job I hear you are a builder.

Jackson: Yes where would the work be mate?

Declan: Emmerdale farm do you know it?

Jackson: Oh… Yes I do mate .When would you like me to…

Declan: Tomorrow is good for me?

Jackson: Nice one mate 9.00?

Declan: Sounds good its next door to the garage do you where that is?

Jackson: I sure do see yah the mate bye.

Jackson couldn't believe it he was shocked he could be working in Emmerdale next door to Aaron. Aaron was meant to be out of his life for good but it looked like nor Aaron or Jackson could forget each other that quickly or at all. But a job was a job.

The next day Jackson arrived at Dale head and could see a man who must be Declan was waiting for him. He court Aaron out of the Corner of his eye he did not look happy was there about to be word war to 3?


End file.
